All types of conductors are subject to transient voltages which potentially disable unprotected electronic and electrical equipment. Transient incoming voltages can result from lighting, electromagnetic pulses, electrostatic discharges, or inductive power surges.
More particularly, transients must be eliminated from electrical connectors commonly used in radar, avionics, sonar and broadcast. The need for adequate protection is especially acute for defense, law enforcement, fire protection, and other emergency equipment. A present approach to suppressing transients in connectors is to use silicon p-n junction devices. The p-n junction device is mounted on the connector contact; it serves as a dielectric until the voltage surge reaches a sufficient value to generate avalanche multiplication. Upon avalanche multiplication, the transient is shunted through the silicon device to the connector housing.
Several problems are associated with this prior art solution and other approaches which analogously use Zener diodes, varistors, and gas discharge tubes. Mounting the devices on the connector is difficult. Similarly, since the discrete devices are mounted to one another, they may not withstand hostile physical environments. Also, prior art devices are relatively heavy.
The electrical characteristics of prior art devices allow for improvement. An ideal device would have the capability of handling high energy and possess a response time in the sub-nanosecond range.